Timothy in Neverland
by Fairyfinder
Summary: Title subject to change. My OC, Timothy Hildegard, has always longed to be a hero and when the Darlings come to visit he may just get his chance. Based loosly on a dream I had. Warning: A sad ending may occur. Hope everyone likes it as much as I do! :) I don't own Peter Pan because J.M. Barrie does, err, did, whatever.


**A/N: This is my first Peter Pan story and it is supposed to take place a little after the actual thing. I did a little bit of research on England for this story, but if I got something wrong, please correct me! I hope you like it.**

Timothy Hildegard pulled on his cap and ran out the door of his country home, jacket flapping behind him. He ran to a tree and climbed to the top. From the ground his younger sister shrieked.

"Mummy! Timmy is in the tree!" The little girl, whose name was Brittney, yelled.

Timothy glared down at her. "Bratty Brittney."

Brittney got angry. "I'm not bratty! Mummy, Timmy called me a name!"

Mrs. Hildegard walked out of the house, wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. Her lightly grayed, brown hair fluttered as it came loose.

"Timmy, you know I don't like you playing in the tree ever since you fell." The woman chided gently.

"Mum!" Timothy groaned, "I was playing pirates! I'll be safe, I promise!"

"Timothy William Hildegard, you come down from that tree before I come up."

Timothy bowed his head. "Yes Mum."

When the boy hopped off the lowest branch he walked over to his mother. She patted him on the head. "There's a good boy. If you spend so much time in trees you may just grow wings!"

Timothy smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Yes, and then you'd fly away and I'd never see you again! Now come inside for some cinnamon rolls." Mrs. Hildegard pushed her children toward the door.

Inside the trio sat down and Mrs. Hildegard served each a roll and some lemonade. Timothy bit into the roll and smiled. The gooey cinnamon roll was warm and sweet. The lemonade was quite refreshing after playing out in the hot sun.

Brittney had icing dripping down her chin and lemonade in her mouth. The four year old stuffed as much as she could into her plump face.

Mrs. Hildegard chuckled. "Slow down, dear!"

Brittney swallowed and took a much smaller bite, glancing at her mother.

"We will be having visitors tonight, so I want you both to wear your church clothes and behave like proper gentlepeople." Mrs. Hildegard told them, clearing away the dishes of tea time.

"Mum!" Timothy wailed, wiping his mouth, "Do we have to?"

A stern look from his mother quieted Timothy. "Yes. They are very important guests that are friends of your father. I'll put your suit on your bed and I expect you to have it on by dinner time."

Timothy muttered about how unfair it was and left the kitchen to play outside. The boy ran to the barn and heaved open the barn door. He climbed into the loft and sat in a pile of hay. Timothy lay back and eventually fell asleep.

Around two hours later Timothy woke up to Brittney's whimpering. He rolled his eyes and looked down to see his sister clinging to the middle of the ladder that led to the loft.

"What are you doing?" Timothy asked bitterly.

"Timmy, I'm stuck and the ladder keeps wobbling!" Brittney sobbed with tears running down her fat cheeks.

Timothy felt bad for his sister and climbed down to where she was. "It's alright, Britt. I'll get you down." The boy soothed.

Brittney sniffled and cried some more. "I'm scared Timmy."

Timothy didn't know what to do. If he left Brittney to go get help she might fall while he was away. Since he was above Brittney he couldn't get her unstuck. He looked around and spotted a rope that he sometimes used to swing out of the loft. The boy patted his sister on the head.

"Don't worry Britt. I know just what to do." Timothy grabbed the rope and swung off of the ladder.

"Timmy help, I'm falling!" Brittney screamed.

Timothy swung back to the ladder put one foot on just below his sister. He saw immediately what was wrong. Brittney's dress had gotten caught on a nail and when she had tried to move another nail had gotten stuck on her leg. When the little girl tugged at her skirt the nail in her leg went in deeper.

"It's not anything too bad. I'll have you out in a jiffy." Timothy was growing worried as he saw blood trickling down Brittney's leg.

"It hurts Timmy." Brittney blubbered quietly.

"I know; I'm fixing it though." Timothy tugged at the nail in her leg and it came free from the ladder and her leg. The rung she was standing on broke and her feet landed on Timothy's cap. The boy tried not to yell at her and figured out how to get the skirt undone.

That morning Timothy had "borrowed" his father's pocket knife and it was still in his jacket pocket. He got it out while holding on to Brittney to keep her from falling. He was balancing by just his feet now. Timothy quickly hacked the dress where it was caught on the nail. Brittney fell into his arms and clung tightly.

"How do we get down Timmy?"

Timothy looked down and realized that they weren't as close to the middle as he thought, they were much higher. Just then the ladder gave a creak and the right side started to separate from the rest of the ladder.

Brittney screamed and Timothy hugged the left side of the ladder. He spotted a large pile of hay beneath them and swallowed. It was a long way down.

Finally he mustered the courage. "Brittney? I'm going to get us down, but you won't like it."

Being an intelligent four year old Brittney guessed what they were doing. "No Timmy!"

"Brittney, we have to!" Timothy groaned, pocketing his father's knife.

"But I'm afraid!" The young girl whimpered.

An idea struck Timothy. "Have you ever heard of Peter Pan?"

Brittney's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No."

"Well, he's a boy who fights pirates and plays with mermaids!" Timothy told her. "With his trusty fairy, Tinker Bell they fly through the sky and defeat mean old Captain Hook!"

Brittney smiled. "He can fly?"

"Yes! Would you like to fly too? If we jump into that hay then it'll be just like flying!"

Brittney narrowed her eyes but nodded excitedly.

Timothy closed his eyes and held his sister tightly. He jumped off of the ladder and the two flew off of the breaking ladder and into the hay.

When Timothy opened his eyes he was on the ground with Brittney sitting on top of him. He pushed her off and got up. His arm hurt where he had landed on it, but everything else was fine. Brittney was unhurt as well, except for the cut on her leg.

Timothy picked her up and carried her out of the barn. In front of the house their father and his friends were getting out of a shiny black automobile. Mr. Hildegard turned and saw his children limping out of the barn and ran over to them.

"Timothy! What happened?" Mr. Hildegard exclaimed, seeing Brittney's leg.

"Brittney was stuck on the ladder and I helped her down." The boy sighed wearily.

Mr. Hildegard picked up both of his children and carried them inside, motioning for the guests to follow. He gave Brittney to his wife and carried Timothy up to his study.

"I'll be down in a minute George." He called to the guest.

One in the study Timothy was set in a chair. "Now tell me about the ladder."

Timothy related his tale to his father, leaving out no detail. He handed over the knife and apologized for taking it.

"I'm sorry Father." Timothy lowered his head.

"What for, my boy? You saved your sister! I want you to know that what you did was very grown up and that I'm very proud of you. We'll tell your mother about this later, after the Darlings have left." Mr. Hildegard winked. Timothy smiled and joined his father in walking down to have dinner with the Darlings.

**A/N: Personally I liked this chapter, but you can think whatever you like about it. The plot is based loosly on a dream I had so I'm pretty sure it's original. If this is exactly like your, or someone else's story feel free to tell me and i'll probably quit it, having three other stories to work on. Bye!**


End file.
